Benutzer:Revan1188
Lieblingsfiguren |- | |- | 100px Dieser Benutzer wohnt im Imperialen Palast. |- | 100px Dieser Benutzer sieht in der Order 66 das ideale Mittel zur Auslöschung der Jedi. |- | 100px Dieser Benutzer ist ein dunkler Lord der Sith |- | 100px Dieser User ist der Dunklen Seite verfallen ' |- | 75px '''Dieser User ist Fan von Mara Jade Skywalker... ' |- | 75px '''...und Bastila Shan. |- | 75px Dieser User verehrt Natalie Portman,... |- | 75px ... Carrie Fisher,... |- | 75px ... und Mr. Floppy. |- | 75px Dieser User glaubt an den wahren Imperator ... ' |- | 100px '... und nicht an Palpatine. |- |} thumb|left|Darth Revan Meine Lieblingsfigur ist natürlich von meinem Nickname abzusehen, Revan. Außer Revan mag ich auch noch Bastila, Darth Malak, Darth Bane und Darth Sion. Filme Ich ordne jetzt mal die Filme wie ich sie finde, von gut nach "schlecht". Ich meine bei den Filmen ausschließlich die Original-Fassung nicht die Special-Edition. Platz 1 Episode IV - Eine neue Hoffnung, Platz 2 Episode I - Die dunkle Bedrohung, Platz 3 Episode III - Die Rache der Sith, Platz 4 Episode II - Angriff der Klonkrieger, Platz 5 Episode V - Das Imperium schlägt zurück, Platz 6 Episode VI - Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter Bücher ich habe natürlich wie jeder Star Wars-Fan logischerweise auch viele Bücher. Ich lese gerade an: Bild:Armeederklone.jpg|Mace Windu und die Armee der Klone Gelesen habe ich bereits: Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter Bild:Das_Erbe_der_Jedi-Ritter_10.jpg|Jainas Flucht Klonkriegsromane Bild:Das_Vermächtnis_der_Jedi.jpg|Das Vermächtnis der Jedi Bild:Yoda_-_Pfad_der_Dunkelheit.jpg|Yoda - Pfad der Dunkelheit Lexika Bild:Illustrierte_Chronik.jpg|Die illustrierte Chronik der kompletten Saga Thrawn Trilogie Bild:Erben des Imperiums I.jpg|Erben des Imperiums Bild:Coverdie dunkle seite der macht.jpg|Die Dunkle Seite der Macht Bild:Das letzte Kommando.jpg|Das letzte Kommando Die Jedi-Akademie Bild:Die Jedi-Akademie 1.jpg|Flucht ins Ungewisse Bild:Die Jedi-Akademie 2.jpg|Der Geist des dunklen Lords Bild:Die Jedi-Akademie 3.jpg|Die Meister der Macht Andere Bild:Darth_Bane-Cover.JPG|Darth Bane - Schöpfer der Dunkelheit Bild:Planet_der_Verräter.jpg|Planet der Verräter Bild:Ep3-romancover.jpg|Die Rache der Sith (Roman) Bild:Aufstieg_des_Darth_Vader.jpg‎Dunkler Lord - Der Aufstieg des Darth Vader Bild:Cover_Neue_Hoffnung.jpg|Eine neue Hoffnung (Roman) Bild:Kampf_um_die_Neue_Republik.jpg|Kampf um die neue Republik Bild:Die_Verschollenen.jpg|Die Verschollenen Jedi Padawan Bild:Jedi Padawan 1.jpg|Die geheimnisvolle Macht Bild:Jedi padawan 02.jpg|Der dunkle Rivale Bild:Jedi Padawan 3.jpg|Die gestohlene Vergangenheit Bild:Jedi Padawan 4.jpg|Das Zeichen der Krone Bild:Jedi Padawan 5.jpg|Die Rächer der Toten Bild:Jedi Padawan 6.jpg|Der ungewisse Weg Bild:Jedi Padawan 7.jpg|Der bedrohte Tempel Bild:Jedi Padawan 8.jpg|Der Tag der Abrechnung Bild:Jedi Padawan 9.jpg|Die Suche nach der Wahrheit Bild:Jedi Padawan 10.jpg|Der gefährdete Frieden Bild:Jedi Padawan 11.jpg|Die tödliche Jagd Bild:Jedi Padawan 12(1).jpg|Das teuflische Experiment Bild:Jedi Padawan 13.jpg|Die riskante Rettung Bild:Jedi Padawan 14.jpg|Die Kraft der Verbundenheit Bild:Jedi Padawan 15.jpg|Das Ende der Hoffnung Bild:Jedi Padawan 16.jpg|Der Schrei nach Vergeltung Bild:Jedi Padawan 17.jpg|Die einzige Zeugin Bild:Jedi Padawan 18.jpg|Die innere Bedrohung Bild:Jedi Padawan 19.jpg|Die schicksalhafte Täuschung Bild:Jedi-Padawan 20.jpg|Die dunkle Gefolgschaft Was ich noch lesen werde ist: Han Solos Abenteuer Bild:Han Solos Abenteuer 1.jpg|Auf Stars' End Bild:Han Solos Abenteuer 2.jpg|Han Solos Rache Bild:Han Solos Abenteuer 3.jpg|Das verlorene Vermächtnis Klonkriegsromane Bild:Obi-Wan_Kenobi_und_die_Biodroiden.jpg|Obi-Wan Kenobi und die Biodroiden Bild:Die_Feuertaufe.jpg|Die Feuertaufe Bild:Labyrinth_des_Bösen.jpg|Labyrinth des Bösen Dunkles Nest Bild:Dunkles Nest 1.jpg|Die Königsdrohne Bild:Dark Nest 2.jpg|The Unseen Queen (engl.) Bild:Dark Nest 3.jpg|The Swarm War (engl.) Andere Bild:Die_Kundschafter.jpg|Die Kundschafter *The Force Unleashed (Roman) Games Ich besitze außerdem noch die Spiele: Star Wars: Rogue Squadron (N64), Star Wars Episode I - Die Dunkle Bedrohung (PS1), Star Wars Racer (Gameboy Color), Star Wars: Starfighter (PS2), Star Wars: Clone Wars (PS2), Star Wars: Episode III - Die Rache der Sith (PS2), Republic Commando (Spiel) (PC), Knights of the Old Republic (Spiel) (PC), LEGO Star Wars - Das Videospiel (PC), LEGO Star Wars II - Die Klassische Trilogie (PC), Empire at war + , Forces of corruption, Star Wars Battlefront (PS2) und Star Wars Battlefront 2 (PS2). Wenn es erscheint zocke ich außerdem noch: The Force Unleashed (Spiel). Interesse Mein Interesse liegt besonders in der Epoche der Alten Republik, vor allem in der Zeit der Alten Sith-Kriege bis hin zu der Zeit von Darth Bane. Interessant finde ich ansonsten auch noch die Klonkriege und bestimmte Abschnitte in der Zeit des Galaktischen Imperiums. Am meisten an Star Wars mag ich Personen Bild:Revan.jpg|Revan Bild:Darth_Malak.jpg|Darth Malak Bild:Bastila.jpg|Bastila Bild:Exar_Kun_Portrait.jpg|Exar Kun Orte Bild:Korriban.jpg|Korriban Bild:Dantooine.jpg|Dantooine Bild:Sternenschmiede.jpeg|Sternenschmiede Bild:Rakata_Prime.jpg|Rakata Prime Fahrzeuge Bild:AT-AT.jpg|AT-AT Bild:Naboo_fighter.jpg|Naboo N-1 Sternjäger Bild:TFATi.jpg|TFAT/i-Kanonenboot Bild:Spinnendroide_(Geonosis).jpg|Spinnendroide Droiden Bild:R2d21.jpg|Astromechdroiden Bild:Droideka2.jpg|Droideka Bild:Superkampfdroide.jpg|B2 Kampfdroide Bild:Hailfire.jpg|IG-277 Hailfire-Droide Schlachten Bild:Schlacht_von_Rakata_Prime.jpg|Zweiter Sith-Krieg Bild:Sith_Krieg_Schlacht_von_Coruscant.jpg|Erster Sith-Krieg Bild:Battle_hoth1.jpg|Schlacht von Hoth Bild:Ravager2.jpg|Schlacht von Telos IV Dieses Bild finde ich irgendwie krass Bild:Hyperraum_Krieg_(Coruscant).jpg|Der große Hyperraumkrieg auf Coruscant Wer und was mir nicht so gefällt Bild:Ewoks.jpg|Ewoks Bild:Chewbacca_mit_Bogenspanner.jpeg|Wookiees Bild:Gungans.jpg|Gungans Bild:Endor.jpg|Endor Bild:B-wing1.jpg|B-Flügel Sternjäger Bild:TodessternII.jpg|Schlacht von Endor Bild:Lando_Portrait.jpg|Lando Calrissian Bild:Nar_Shaddaa_1.jpg|Nar Shaddaa Allgemein So, jetzt noch etwas allgemeines über mich. Also ich komme aus Leipzig\Sachsen und bin seit 15.06.2007 hier bei Jedipedia angemeldet. Star Wars-Fan, bzw. Star Wars-Freak bin ich seit 2001, da kamen die alten Filme mal auf Pro7, aber zu dieser Zeit wusste ich noch gar nichts von Star Wars. Mein Vater hatte die Filme schon einmal gesehen und mir gesagt sie seien "ganz gut", also habe ich sie mir angesehen und ich fand sie einfach nur geil. Seit diesem Tag bin ich einfach nur noch drauf abgefahren. Jetzt noch etwas von mir unabhängig von Star Wars. Wie gesagt komme ich aus Leipzig, bin 17 jahre alt und mache gerade eine Lehre zum Kaufmann im Einzelhandel. Macht im Großen und Ganzem Spaß, ist aber manchmal langweilig oder stressig. Privat bin ich eher ein Stubenhocker, ich schaue viel fern, lese Bücher (hauptsächlich natürlich Star Wars) und zocke recht viel. Musikmäßig höre ich gern 70er - 90er Jahre Musik (Lynyrd Skynyrd, Cornershop), Deutschen Hip Hop, Comedy- bzw. Fun Musik (Basta, ganz schön feist, Vicki Vomit, Weird Al Yankovic) und teilweise Rock (jegliche Richtung). Das wars erstmal von mir und jetzt mal schauen was ich hier so zustande bekomme. Meine Artikel *Bruderschaft der Dunkelheit, *Kadir, *Gorton Colu, *Holdan, *Belaya, *Nico Senvi, *Weiße Spinne, *Star Wars: Starfighter Diese Videos sollte man gesehen haben Das hat zwar alles nichts mit Star Wars zu tun, sind aber einfach nur geil! Einige Videos haben etwas längere Ladezeiten, diese Videos habe ich mit einem "!" versehen. Fresh Dumbledore feat. Hermine - Wenn du denkst PGrRNIoVaYk Fresh Dumbledore - Abra Kadabra rMKZwDCHDDs Coupling - Ärsche 249617 Basta bei Nightwash (!) biNMBsBnYIM Wally Warning - No monkey I9IlMO4fujs Cornershop - Brimful of Asha (!) 5rQmB7SCrzc Das waren noch Zeiten... Bild:Revan_Schwert.jpg|Revan als Sith-Lord Bild:Revan_&_Malak.jpg|als Revan noch Malaks Meister war Bild:Revan_Malak_Endkampf.jpg|Immer das Gleiche: Meister gegen Schüler Bild:Anchorhead1.jpg|Luke Skywalker noch als einfacher Feuchtfarmer Bild:Todesstern.jpg|Als der erste Todesstern noch funktionierte Revan1188 Kategorie:Jedipedianer